Too much Heaven
by Caelicola
Summary: Ok, now...how do I start? Well, it's YAOI so don't like, don't read, and I'm not totally satisfied by this, but it's better than my other fics. I won't tell you anything else, read if you want to know!
1. Default Chapter

WARNINGS: Ok, this is only a prologue, the story will come later. However, yaoi, Camus POV, TWT and whatever else. I'm also Italian, so forgive the horrible grammar form of all this...sometimes it's a bit confusing...  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THEM so pleeeease don't sue me...please...  
  
  
After all, I finally found a meaning in this boring, exhausting routine that most people call "life".  
I found what most people during their life desperately search. And the most amazing thing is that I didn't look for it. It just arrived, like a lightening, like a fire in a cold room. I'm talking about love, the emotion I thought I couldn't feel, the emotion I feared with all of my soul. I found it, and I found it in persons I knew for the longest time. My pupil, Hyoga. Yes, it could seem strange, even paedophiliac, but he isn't that little anymore; he is already sixteen, and I discovered in him a beauty so overwhelming that it shattered my soul, made my heart quake. On the other hand, I have my best friend, Milo, whom I know from almost all my lifetime. The point is that I know that Milo loves me, he told me many times in our lives. And I am unquestionably attracted by him, for his looks are absolutely lovely. By now, I am in great emotional trouble. I think I do love both of them. I made love to both of them, and the difference has been almost unbearable: Hyoga is, from this point of view, still a child, a little cold, detached, while Milo is so sensual and sensuous that, with just the touch of his fingertips, he heated my skin and my soul, warming my cool heart. Probably if you were me, you would have no doubt on who to choose, both stunningly beautiful, one of them much better in bed. But I just don't seem to be able to stay apart from Hyoga for much time, for I start feeling like I'm suffocating, Hyoga my source of oxygen. But I feel like that also every time I'm far from Milo. I think I'll start from the beginning, and it isn't an amusing story, it tells of violence, great sadness, love and intense sex, so read it only if you really want to. 


	2. Chapter One

WARNINGS: Yaoi, TWT, there will be lemon in other parts, if you want me to continue, Camus POV, probable OOCness, a little of angst, and everything else you want.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, if you thought, only for a moment, that I could own them, beh, then you're mentally damaged.   
Now, if you still want to read, this is the first chapter. (It could be the last, if you let me know how much it sucks...) ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
  
We have been revived. With some strange sort of spell, we have been all revived. The only coherent thought I had at the time being "we have been revived". There was also the irrational fear of having lost the only important person in my life, Milo, my all-time best friend. Obviously I hadn't lost him, he was alive, just a little battered and tired, lying beside me on the earthen ground. I could hear his breathing, a soft whisper in the wind, "Camus", escaped from his lips, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, the shuffling of his mane in the air around us. My sense of hearing was overwhelmed by him. I could smell his blood, sweet and metallic, so precious to his living, mingling with the ever-present smell of cinnamon in his hair, the spicy fragrance of his smooth skin. My sense of smelling was reawakened by him. I slowly reached towards him with my own bruised hand, touching him, searching assurance that he was really there. I could feel his hand, so impossibly smooth, his arm, liquid silk without any imperfection, his hair, so soft that I almost cried then and there. My sense of feeling was enhanced by him. With a greatest effort of will, I sat up, opening my eyes, looking at him. I could see his face, perfect, with a sweetness in its profile I didn't remember, his eyes, open, turquoise, absolutely mesmerizing, the up tilted bridge of his nose, the luscious curve of his lips. My sense of sight was bewitched by him. All my senses were brought back to life by my precious friend, all except for one. My mouth was starving for a taste of him, and it really had never happened before. So I leaned over him and kissed him, deeply, plunging my tongue in his mouth, devouring his sweetest cavern...who am I kidding? I hadn't had the nerve to kiss him, I never had. So I just sat there, looking at him with a sort of dazed look on my face, probably looking very dumb. He smiled, greeting me, his deep, sensual voice murmuring my name, and I didn't answer. I just wasn't able to do it, lost in my little world of fantasy, in which I had kissed the beautiful guy beside me, and we were now occupied in some very satisfying activities.  
He cleared his throat, to draw my attention, and finally I snapped out of my sex-filled fantasy, only to find myself looking straight in the eyes of the same gorgeous youth I was ravaging in my mind. He was looking at me with a quizzical look on his elegant features, and I voiced my curiosity about his expression. "I never saw you with a similar look on your face...you seemed to be in another universe...quite funny to say the truth... How are you, pal? I'm kinda tired, y'know? I think I need some sleep...and you seem to need it too, since you almost dozed off on me only a minute ago...How are you?" was his answer to my question. He said all with the same amused tone, except for his last words. He became suddenly very serious, as if he were deadly worried about my welfare. Now, I know he cares for me, dearly, just as much as I care for him, but in his eyes, in that moment, there wasn't only friendly caring, I think I saw also something else. Or at least, I hoped so. Why it was suddenly so important for me, I can't tell even nowadays; I was so puzzled, I couldn't even think straight. My best friend, whom I know since we were both kiddies, suddenly looked like he had never before: there was a man in front of me, a very beautiful young man whom I desired with all of my being, and who was, at the moment, very worried about me. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. You?" He smiled again, and I almost melted there and then. "The same. Just a little battered, I suppose. But I thought we were dead; How come we are here, talking, when I can remember clearly your death, and not-so-clearly mine? Oh My God! Are we in Heaven? No, wait...I can see Deathmask down there, so we must be in Hell... Oh poor me...what did I do to deserve this?" He said all this with a fake despair that caused me almost to burst laughing, but I knew perfectly well how to control my reactions, and stayed deadly serious. He turned worried again. "Sure you're alright? You look pale...why don't we go somewhere where (oops...^_^' a/n) you can rest for a while? Besides, I need sleep myself... Let's go, buddy, stand up." He sat up and caught my hand. Once again I was filled with sensations so new and stunning that it left me breathless. I stood up, with a few difficulties, and we tried to teleport in our temples, with no result at all. So, I guess our cosmos were a little down, being dead and revived and all. So we reached our "homes" the hard way; we walked. A lot. Luckily we weren't as far as we could have been, and Milo chattered all the way, amazing since he claimed to be tired.   
I walked up the stairs, dumped Milo at his temple, with a strange heartache, and made my way to mine. I collapsed on my bed. I was really, really, really tired. After all, it doesn't happen everyday to die, to rise from the dead and to feel incredibly attracted by your best friend, who happens to be the most beautiful guy in the world. So I fell asleep, and I dreamt of him.  
  
  
OK, this is the first part. Plz, let me know if I can continue or if it's better for everyone if I just throw this out of the window. Review, please! Pretty please!! 


End file.
